Felicidad
by Dunixe
Summary: Si existe un "todopoderoso" definitivamente no soy su favorito. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que existo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de mi existencia, tal vez quiso darme un momento feliz pero, descubrió mis pecados. Si existe la felicidad, no es para mi… Ahora que no esta aquí ya no necesito seguir…


**Si existe un "todopoderoso" definitivamente no soy su favorito. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que existo.**

 _"Sasuke-kun no tienes por que seguirte culpando"_

 _"Sasuke-kun yo... Te amo"_

A veces pienso que no debí volver, evadí mi realidad pero ella siempre estuvo cerca.

 _"Sasuke-kun, por favor, quédate esta noche…"_

Ella era una mujer que siempre había profesado amor hacia mi.

Amor, cuatro letras que representan un sentimiento. Yo no podía corresponder a ese sentimiento. Ella lo sabía, y sin embargo no le importo. Ella quería sanarme, quería ver otra vez a ese chiquillo que de alguna manera sabía que aun estaba dentro de mi.

Karin también, a su manera me amaba, pero tampoco podía corresponderle. No despertaba en mi ningún sentimiento de deseo o de apego sentimental. Sakura era diferente tal vez su insistencia, sus lagrimas, su impotencia, ella…

"Molestia" en verdad lo era por que yo sabía que ese chiquillo había muerto para dar paso a este ser de oscuridad.

A pesar de negarme, soy un hombre, pero ninguna mujer a excepción de ella tendría el coraje de pedirme algo, mucho menos algo así. Me deje llevar…

Estuvimos juntos esa noche. La toqué como el inexperto que era en el arte del sexo por que, si, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer. Y para mi gusto, también era la primera vez que ella estaba con un hombre.

Por un segundo pensé que ella y Naruto habían estado juntos; no sería anormal.

El declaraba abiertamente su amor y ella, si hubiese querido; aunque sea por lastima, ella hubiese podido estar con el de esta manera carnal. Me sentí incomodo ante ese pensamiento. Ella no estuvo con Naruto, ella estaba debajo de mi boca, de mis caricias. ¿Ésta era su lástima hacia mi?

No, ella era demasiado pura, demasiado inocente, yo era el ser sucio, oscuro que no necesitaba de un ángel como ella.

Algo en mi corazón se encendió. Mi toque sobre ella se sentía como electricidad. Me quemaba pero, no sentía dolor. Hubo momentos en que creí que me gustaba esa sensación.

"Sasuke-kun, te amo"

Ella no paraba de decirlo mientras mis sentidos prestaban atención a su cuerpo, a sus labios. La noche se hizo muy corta para explorarnos mutuamente. Al fin de cuentas, soy un hombre, un hombre roto, pero hombre. Y ella era una mujer que me quería muy a mi pesar.

 _"Sasuke-kun… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees"_

Yo no tenía en donde quedarme. Pero no podría vivir con ella. Era una mala idea, muy mala.

Sin embargo el estúpido de mi amigo -ahora le digo amigo cuando tanto trate de eliminarlo-, Naruto junto con Kakashi parecieron estar de acuerdo. Malditos fueran ellos por ser cómplices.

 _"Esta es tu habitación Sasuke-kun, puedes sentirte como en casa, siempre puedes pedirme lo que sea"_

Monotonía, eso podría llamársele si esta supuesta relación de compañeros de casa se hubiera quedado allí. El olor de su cabello, de su piel. Los sonidos de su respiración acompasada cuando dormía. Taladraban en mi cerebro, no me dejaban dormir. Pude matarla. Quería matarla por hacerme sentir débil de nuevo.

Me escabullía a su habitación noche tras noche para callarla. Le despojaba de sus ropas y la hacia mía, después de ello podía dormir, siempre en su habitación a pesar de tener la mía. ¿Que diablos me estaba sucediendo? Sakura Haruno, ¿Que clase de bruja se supone que eres?

Débil. Sí, esa era la palabra. Sin darme cuenta me fui sintiendo en casa. Tenía el deber de llegar con ella. Ya ni siquiera podía preguntarme el por qué. Mi ser la necesitaba, comenzaba a depender de ella.

Eso no era bueno, en cualquier momento podría ser muy peligroso.

 _"Sasuke-kun, bienvenido a casa"_

Ese día llegue de una misión de reconocimiento varias noches sin dormir, sin tenerla entre mis brazos, sin escucharle. Sin lo único que me hacia sentir en paz.

Paz, una muy pequeña palabra que había olvidado. ¿Esto era paz?

Justo después de escucharla mi corazón palpito tan fuerte que sentí que si no hacia algo, saldría de mi pecho y estallaría. ¿Esto es lo que llaman felicidad?

Existen diferentes tipos de felicidad. Perdería mi tiempo si lo explicara. Creí que yo ya no podría sentir la felicidad.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la besé con necesidad, ella me abrazó y correspondió de inmediato, como si también lo hubiese esperado por muchas noches al igual que yo. No esperamos llegar a la habitación, la hice mía y lo disfrute. Diablos, no debería de haberlo disfrutado, mi mente comenzaba a jugarme bromas de muy mal gusto.

La imaginé junto a mi, todos los días, no como hasta ahora lo habíamos hecho, si no como marido y mujer, sin dejar de lado sus deberes como ninja y como médico. Imaginé dos pequeños corriendo por esa casa dejando sus pequeñas huellas por todos lados. La imagine diciendo su característico "Shanaro" tratando de enojarse con esos pequeños.

Mis impulsos idiotas, mi grande boca…

— Te necesite tanto —

Le dije sin chistar cuando terminamos de darnos placer. Mi frente permanecía pegada a la de ella, mientras respirábamos agitadamente y recargaba mi peso en mi único brazo para que pudiera moverse

— Sasuke… — Mencionó con voz temblorosa — Yo también te necesite, te necesito siempre, y no me refiero de manera carnal. —

— Lo sé — Afirmé. Sabía lo que ella sentía por mi. La gran pregunta era si después de tanto tiempo yo aceptaría el hecho de que también la necesitaba de una manera tan incomprensiblemente como ella lo hacia conmigo. —

— No quiero separarme de ti — Sus ojos comenzaron a verse cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar, odiaba verla llorar—

— No nos separaremos. Eso puedo asegurartelo — Al decirlo, hasta yo me había sorprendido. Su confusión paro en seco las lágrimas que estaban a punto de asomarse de sus ojos verde esmeraldas—

— Lo se, el equipo siete de Kakashi sensei nunca podrá separarse de nuevo —

A pesar de mi extraña confesión ella no lo había captado. ¿Tan malditamente frío era yo, que ella amándome, perdió la esperanza en que yo finalmente aceptara sus sentimientos?

— Se mi mujer.

Dije en total parsimonia. Mi mujer, mía, solo mía. Por fin tenía a alguien junto a mi. Alguien que me amaba, alguien que logro despertar en mi de nueva cuenta aquellos sentimientos que creí haber perdido.

Ella aceptó y sentí que la oscuridad disminuía. Sin embargo, aún estaba presente.

 **Y cuando se dio cuenta de mi existencia, tal vez quiso darme un momento feliz, pero descubrió mis pecados.**

Acordamos no hacer mucho revuelo con el compromiso. Conociéndola supe que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Naruto o Yamanaka vinieran para apabullarnos con sus planes.

Allí fue cuando la descubrí, se tocaba el pecho, respiraba con dificultad. Le pregunte que sucedía, solo me dijo que era cansancio, por el estrés del hospital. Yamanaka llegó con ramos enormes de flores para que escogiera alguno. Yo me retiré unos instantes para no molestar y platicaron un rato en la sala.

La rubia se iba ya, Sakura la acompaño a la puerta, observé desde el pequeño comedor.

— ¿Te sientes bien frentona?

— Si, solo es cansancio, gracias… por traerlos Ino…

— ¡Sakura!

Fue rápido. La rubia soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y atinó a salvar su cabeza del impacto. Sus cabellos rosas hicieron contacto con el piso de madera. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a ella, la sostuve mientras Yamanaka revisaba sus signos vitales.

— Su pulso, es irregular — Me dijo con asombro. Chakra color verde emanó de sus manos e hizo un "escáner" general — Debemos llevarla con Tsunade Sama.

No escuche más, la saque de allí y corrí. Todo se volvió un lienzo blanco. La Godaime, Yamanaka, Naruto, Hyuga… mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. Me alejé.

¿Que diablos sucedió? De un momento a otro se desplomó, como si se arrancase una hoja de un árbol sin previo aviso.

— Sasuke. — Escuché un murmuro entre mis pensamientos — ¡Sasuke! — Eleve mis ojos del suelo y encaré a la persona que me interrumpía.

— Sasuke, tenemos que hablar en mi oficina acerca de la condición de Sakura—

La Godaime no tenía buen aspecto. Se veía culpable. Maldita fuera ella. Se veía así por que lo era.

Tan pronto como entramos a su oficina en el hospital se sentó y cruzó los dedos de sus manos, como si eso le diera el apoyo suficiente.

— Hable. — Le dije, mi tono parecía amenazante. ¿Como no podría parecerlo si su actitud era ya bastante obvia?

— La acumulación de chakra en un cuerpo se parece a un globo de goma. Este globo puede estirarse y contraerse según como el dueño lo desee. — ¿Acaso me trataba de explicar como si yo fuese un jodido niño de escuela elemental?

— Vaya al grano. No necesito explicaciones para novatos.

— Sakura necesito 3 años para lograr acumular el suficiente chakra y así utilizar el Byakugou no in, yo misma modifique su técnica y utilización después de que mi abuela, Mito, fuese quien me enseñara a hacerlo. Hay un limite.

La rubia desvió su mirada sabía que lo que fuese que dijera no seria nada bueno.

— Sakura excedió el limite, y con creces.

— Solo lo ha utilizado en la guerra de hace algunos años.

— No, ella lo ha utilizado muchas mas veces en la misma guerra, inclusive sin mi autorización, con miles de pacientes a punto de morir. Regeneración de órganos vitales a partir de simples células, requieren gran cantidad de chakra comparable con 3 años de acumulación para un simple órgano. Es por eso que no se hace como si fuese una herida superficial.

— Si sabía que lo hacia, ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

— Lo hice muchas veces, siempre se escabullía y lo hacia sin autorización, su carrera como medico pendía de un hilo por negligencia al hospital. Gracias a Kami por tu regreso, solo por eso, pareciese que regreso también su cordura.

— ¿Como puede revertirlo?

— Es imposible.

— La acumulación de chakra debería de funcionar.

— No, como te dije, la acumulación de chakra funciona como un globo de goma. Al inflar y desinflar el globo, se va volviendo flácido, a veces ya no puede mantenerse inflado por que tiene desgarres creados por haberlo estirado y aflojado demasiadas veces. Sakura es una maldita genio al poder acumular chakra en días, lo equivalente a 3 años después de que lo llego a perfeccionar. Su "globo" no puede más, el chakra que lo "inflaba" se escapa por los "desgarres" producidos por tanto estirar y aflojar. Inclusive el chakra que corre naturalmente por su cuerpo se filtra por esas vías de escape.

— ¿Que sucederá? No podrá volver a ser ninja

— Sasuke, órganos vitales están muriendo dentro de ella.

— Consiga un donador, mejor dicho, haga lo mismo que ella hizo, ¡Regenere sus órganos a partir de células!

— ¡Es imposible! Aún si lo pudiera hacer, necesitaría mas de 3 años para poder acumular chakra para un solo órgano y no tenemos tiempo, corazón, pulmones, hígado, estomago…

— ¡No me venga con tonterías!

 **Si existe la felicidad, no es para mi… Ahora que no esta aquí ya no necesito seguir…**

Estaba con ella en esa habitación tan absurda. Los aparatos y sus malditos sonidos a los que estaba conectada me enojaban en demasía, pero estaba tan al pendiente de que ninguno diera una señal de malestar que yo mismo me sorprendí al verme en esa situación. Sus mejillas, sus cabellos, habían perdido brillo, excepto sus ojos.

— Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no debí hacerlo, ¿verdad?

No respondí, no sabía ni siquiera que decir.

— Pensé, que tenía mas tiempo, que a pesar de todo… podía tener una vida contigo.

— No hables mas.

Sus lagrimas se derramaban por las comisuras externas de sus ojos y eran absorbidas por la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza

— Lo siento, no pude darte la felicidad que mereces Sasuke.

Que equivocada estaba. Ella me hacía feliz por el simple hecho de existir, pero ahora estaba siendo arrebatada de mi lado tan cruelmente. Tal vez yo no merezco ser feliz

Pasada la media noche el estrepitoso ruido de esas maquinas comenzó. De inmediato me acerqué

Sus ojos se abrieron buscándome, yo estaba sosteniendo su mano mientras gritaba por ayuda, ella abría y cerraba la boca tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire

— Sasuke — Apretó mi mano con toda la fuerza que pudo — ¿En donde estas?

— Estoy aquí — Le dije pero movía sus ojos como si no estuviese allí— No… no te.. veo… —

Acerque mi frente a la suya— Estoy aquí Sakura.— volví a decirle mas fuerte

— Gracias, por estar conmigo. —

Las maquinas dejaron de hacer ruidos y se estabilizaron

— Sasuke-kun, te amo, siempre lo haré, siempre…

La mano que sostenía la mía perdió la fuerza con la que apretaba. Las maquinas volvieron a hacer un ruido continuo, un pitido largo que no paraba, que recordaría como un sonido fúnebre que me guiaba de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Al funeral acudieron todos aquellos agradecidos con la mejor ninja médico que había existido. Malditos hijos de puta, por su culpa ella ya no esta aquí.

No puedo culparla por haber querido salvarlos, y tampoco puedo matarlos, sería un desperdicio y su vida se habría extinguido en vano.

Yo no merezco ser feliz, la obscuridad siempre tiene una manera de llegar a mi y abrazarme. Cuando se descuida, es cuando otros logran escabullirse, pero si ella se da cuenta, actúa y logra hundirme más profundo alejándome de ellos.

La oscuridad es celosa de quien se enamora. No te permite tener a nadie mas que a ella. No debí permitir que Sakura entrara. ¿Egoísta? Tal vez, ¿Por que no?

Así no te habrías enamorado de un ser como yo que hasta el final descubrió que te amaba mucho mas que a su propia vida.

Sakura, no tengas miedo, en ese lugar no habrá obscuridad…

Miedo, ¿miedo?; yo ya no tengo miedo. Ya no hay nada mas por lo cual luchar, Sakura, te has llevado mi miedo, pero también te has llevado todos mis sentimientos. Aquí, dejare este cuerpo que tanto daño ha hecho, dejaré este cuerpo que pertenece a la obscuridad y por fin mi alma buscara la tuya para estar contigo en la eternidad.

¿Dejarías un rastro de tu luz para seguirte?

"Estoy aquí, Sasuke-kun"

Te escucho, háblame Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Iré hacia ti

"Sasuke por favor… ¡Sasuke-kun!"

Gotas de agua tocan mi rostro, ¿Acaso en donde te encuentras es un lugar con lluvia? Es tan extraño.

Abro los ojos y aquí estas, tus ojos verde esmeralda cristalinos, estas llorando.

— Sakura —

Siento como si en verdad te hubiera alcanzado.

* * *

—-

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por fin despiertas! ¡No respondias! ¡Me preocupe tanto! —

La pelirosa se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y el azabache sonrió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello

— Por fin te encontré, la obscuridad no podrá alcanzarnos. —

— ¿De que hablas Sasuke-kun? Estabas hablando en sueños, estaba tan preocupada, decías tantas veces "Obscuridad" y no podía despertarte, comenzaste a llorar, trate de hablarte, parecía como si quisieras morir.

Sasuke observó a su alrededor, conocía ese lugar, era la casa que el y Sakura compartían y todo volvió en un segundo

— Fue, un sueño… una pesadilla. Sakura, lo siento. — _Se reincorporó para encarar a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado —_ Fue tan real

— ¿Que fue lo que soñaste?

— Soñé que te perdia. La oscuridad volvía, y lo que hacia, lo que quería, era alcanzarte, huir contigo de la obscuridad. Yo te seguiría dejando este cuerpo atrás, en donde fuera que tu te encontraras,

La ojiverde se quedó anonadada ante tal declaración. Nunca pensó que la persona frente a ella pudiese decirle tales palabras. Sin dudarlo se abalanzo a abrazarlo por el cuello

— Sasuke-kun, yo no me voy a ir, pero te hago una promesa. A dónde quiera que tu vayas, yo iré contigo, por que ahora somos uno. Yo soy tuya y tu eres mío. Lo prometimos cuando nos convertimos en marido y mujer.

Sasuke correspondió su abrazo y la apretó contra si con su brazo derecho

— Yo te hago la misma promesa Sakura.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **_—**

A veces pensamos que no merecemos ser felices.

A veces las circunstancias no te permiten disfrutar de lo que se supone que esta allí para ser feliz por lo menos en el día a día. SIEMPRE habrá altibajos, días buenos, días malos… y debemos lidiar con ello

A veces nos deprimimos por que pensamos que la felicidad es "ser" "tener" "hacer" lo que otra persona "es" "tiene" "hace" y nos enfocamos tanto en eso que pasamos por alto las oportunidades que tenemos para ser felices.

No soy psicóloga ni nada, mis circunstancias me pegaron al grado de pensar que "la felicidad no es para mi" y he dejado pasar muchas cosas por tratar de autocompadecerme. He decidido dejar de hacerlo y "tomar el toro por los cuernos" se que no es de la noche a la mañana pero todos en algún momento tenemos una "Epifanía" y eso nos da las pilas para realizar las cosas. Esta vez quise escribir algo relacionado y aquí esta.

Gracias por leerme

Proximamente MÍA tendra final ujus!


End file.
